


Жнец жнеца

by Melancholy262



Category: Dead Like Me, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Bathing/Washing, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy262/pseuds/Melancholy262
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывает так, что люди умирают раньше положенного. Чертовски неловко, что даже после этого вселенная не оставит вас в покое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жнец жнеца

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за чудесный баннер Hope <3  
> Написано на Дж2-ау-фест: http://j2au-fest.diary.ru/

 

***

В кафе грязно и очень шумно, несмотря на то, что час поздний.

Джаред сидит за столиком у окна, неловко пытаясь устроиться на сидении, обтянутом красным кожзаменителем. Кофе перед ним, хотя и пахнет неплохо, на вид больше похож на жижу. Джаред попробовал отпить из кружки разок, потому что он вроде как уже мертвый, хуже уж точно не будет, но затем бросил эту идею — даже трупам не нравится глотать грязь, ну честное слово.

Дженсен сидит напротив, по уши зарывшись в списки с именами тех, кого им предстоит прикончить. До вишневого пирога, который официантка принесла не спросив, он так и не притронулся, зато то и дело невозмутимо тащит с тарелки Джареда картошку-фри.

— Есть кто-нибудь интересный? — спрашивает Джаред рассеянно, толкая под столом ногу Дженсена. Тот отзывается на прикосновение, пихнув его в ответ, и качает головой.

— Нет, Анджелины Джоли в списке нет, как бы ты ни надеялся, — говорит он, не поднимая головы.

— Я больше рассчитывал на Дженнифер Лав-Хьюитт, — отвечает Джаред. — Можно мы уже пойдем? Мне холодно.

Дженсен, моргнув, переводит на него взгляд и хмурится.

— Ты мертв уже год, — вздыхает он. — Мог бы привыкнуть.

— Несправедливо, что я умер, но все еще хочу есть и пить, — возмущенно бормочет Джаред. — И спать. И что я должен работать. И что я просто не мог уйти в свет, найти фонарь в конце тоннеля, стать ангелом или херу…

Дженсен снова толкает его ногу под столом:

— Заткнись, — а затем подталкивает к нему кипу документов и пересаживается на место рядом. — Помоги лучше, если хочешь уйти отсюда.

Джаред недовольно берется за бумаги, нарочно коснувшись пальцами ладони Дженсена, и улыбается, когда тот, вздрогнув, оглядывается на других посетителей.

— Да ладно тебе, — ухмыляется он, принимаясь старательно изучать список. — Должен же быть какой-нибудь плюс в том, что мы мертвы.

Дженсен, ткнув его в бок острым локтем, закатывает глаза и снова погружается в чтение бумаг.

***

Дженсен мертв вот уже десять лет. Он умер, когда ему было двадцать четыре, и о его смерти до сих пор ходят слухи.

Кто-то, как Данниль, которой вообще лучше не попадаться на глаза, когда у нее плохое настроение, говорит, что он разбился, вывалившись из окна, когда пытался удрать от мужа своей любовницы.

Женевьев, которая нравится Джареду куда больше острой на язык Данниль, утверждает, что слышала, будто Дженсен погиб в автокатастрофе, в которой, согласно сплетням, участвовали еще грузовик, автомобиль той-самой-любовницы и джип того-самого-мужа.

Миша вообще каждый раз придумывает что-то новое, и Джаред его слушает просто из желания узнать, что еще можно сотворить с биографией Дженсена.

Молчаливая Алона, которая, как подозревает Джаред, в глубине души куда больший фрик, чем тот же Миша, предпочитает просто игнорировать тот факт, что они мертвы, поэтому с ней особо не поговоришь.

Но в этом и нет нужды: Джаред не сомневается, что, помимо самого Дженсена, правду о его смерти знает только один человек — Джим, которого Данниль насмешливо зовет Большим Братом. Роль Джима в том, что он всегда показывается в нужное время и в нужном месте, чтобы прочитать нотацию, дать отеческий совет и, вручив новое задание, исчезнуть, как ни в чем не бывало. Советы у него редко когда бывают полезными, но Джареду нравится, что он ведет себя так, словно смерть и жизнь после нее — абсолютно естественны. Никто из их команды так к этому пониманию еще и не пришел: Данниль предпочитает издеваться над собственной гибелью, будто сгореть заживо — это охренеть как весело, Женевьев ударяется в слезы, стоит ей увидеть небоскребы (Великая Депрессия — страшная штука), а Миша с Алоной просто отрицают тот факт, что умерли.

Каждый, правда, по-своему: с момента смерти Миши прошло чуть больше трех месяцев, так что под покровом ночи он иногда отправляется следить за своей семьей, чтобы затем мучить всех скучными рассказами о своей бабушке. А Алона, могильная плита которой сообщает, что ее не стало примерно года четыре назад, отказывается обсуждать свою смерть, ходит на свидания, как обычная девчонка, и даже послушно торчит с девяти до шести на своем месте в офисе.

Сам Джаред умер год назад, и его смерть была так же нелепа, как и все, что происходило с ним при жизни: они с Сэнди, которой он собирался сделать предложение, отправились на каток, где он, само собой, не удержался на коньках и со всей силы приложился затылком о лед. Джим потом рассказывал, что три дня Джаред провалялся в коме, а затем все-таки умер.

Дженсен говорит, что это случилось бы раньше, если бы Джаред не был таким упрямым и ленивым. Или вообще не случилось бы, не будь он лосем.

Джареду все еще непонятно, как он умудряется верить в то, что человек сам определяет свою судьбу, когда их работа каждый день доказывает обратное.

***

— Интересно, Сэнди плакала? — говорит Джаред, когда они с Дженсеном выходят из кафе и идут по пустой улице. Фонари здесь горят через один, и тьма такая, что Джаред спотыкается на каждом шагу. Дженсен, вздыхая, каждый раз ловит его за локоть, пока не надоедает, а потом просто крепко держит, уже не отпуская. — Ну, когда я умер?

— Конечно, плакала, — ворчит Дженсен, старательно обходя лужу. — Вы же пожениться собирались, парень. Еще бы ей не плакать.

— А я этого не видел, — задумчиво отзывается Джаред. — Я ни разу не видел, как она плачет, представляешь? Она всегда смеялась.

— Эй, это ты умер, а не она, — говорит Дженсен. — Прекрати говорить о ней так.

Дженсен видел Сэнди всего раз: это случилось через месяц после смерти Джареда, когда тот удрал из дома, чтобы посмотреть, как она.

Он ни по кому так не скучал, как по ней — даже семью оказался готов отпустить, а Сэнди — нет. Дженсен утверждал, что это от того, что она была рядом, когда за ним пришел Жнец — сам Дженсен.

Дженсен его, конечно, выследил, и они прятались под ее окнами целую ночь, несмотря на то, что был февраль, и снегом замело все вокруг. Дженсен за пару минут превратился в сугроб, но хотя бы не стучал зубами, как сумасшедший, в отличие от Джареда.

Сэнди оказалось живой и здоровой, хотя счастливой ее назвать было сложно. Джаред смотрел, как она ходит по гостиной — их гостиной — туда-сюда, то включая, то выключая телевизор, берется за книгу, а потом сразу отбрасывает ее в сторону, и ощущал бесконечное, всепоглощающее чувство вины.

Это именно тогда Дженсен поцеловал его в первый раз.

***

Конечно, если можно считать мимолетное прикосновение ледяных губ к щеке за поцелуй. Джаред дернулся от неожиданного ощущения и чуть не упал в снег — Дженсен привычно подстраховал, схватив его за плечо и дернув к себе.

— Услышит же! — прошипел он, и Джаред заторможено кивнул, не слишком понимая смысла слов, зато отлично ощущая, что губы Дженсена касаются его уха, а руки — обхватывают поперек туловища.

Во избежание, пояснил Дженсен, а Джаред не стал спорить.

Они проторчали всю ночь около дома Сэнди, и Джаред, жадно греясь в объятиях Дженсена, смотрел, как она беспокойно спит, свернувшись калачиком на диване. Но едва забрезжил рассвет, он поднялся на ноги и потащил за собой Дженсена.

— Пошли домой, — зевая, пробормотал он, и Дженсен молча кивнул.

Наверное, после этой ночи Джаред и смирился с мыслью, что он мертв — в жизни Сэнди, пусть и убитой горем, не было больше для него места.

Дженсен, конечно, не удержался от напоминаний, что он предупреждал, но Джаред даже не стал огрызаться, просто потащился за ним домой и рухнул спать на целые сутки.

Рядом с Дженсеном.

***

— Достань ключи из кармана, — говорит Дженсен, когда они, поднявшись по обшарпанной лестнице, останавливаются напротив нужной двери. То, что снятая ими квартира оказалась под номером 313, кажется Джареду шуткой — забавной или не очень, он так и не решил.

Кивнув, Джаред забирается ладонью в карман его пальто, пока Дженсен прижимает к груди три папки с документами. Джареду он их не доверяет, но это дело привычное. Джаред, впрочем, на его месте поступил бы так же: по мнению Жнецов, он умер еще относительно недавно, поэтому ему бывает трудно сосредоточиться или делать то, чего от него ждут.

Как в том случае с младенцем, когда Джаред отказывался его забирать, и Дженсену пришлось это делать вместо него.

Вытянув связку, Джаред находит нужный ключ и вставляет в замок. Ржавый насквозь, тот поддается с неохотой, но рассчитывать на лучшее не приходится — Джаред работает в книжном магазине на полставки, а Дженсен меняет места работы так часто, что им всем, кроме Джима, надоедает следить за ним.

Тем более, хреновый район — это не так плохо, если ты уже мертв. По крайней мере, тебя не могут прикончить во второй раз.

— Мне нужна горячая ванна, — стонет Джаред, вваливаясь в прихожую. — Я не чувствую рук. И ног. И носа.

— Иди, — толкает его в спину Дженсен. — Я приготовлю поесть. Бургера из закусочной ты, наверное, тоже уже не чувствуешь?

Джаред, усмехнувшись, треплет его по волосам, смахивая снежинки, и кивает. А затем привычным жестом касается щеки, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу, и, не удержавшись, тянется вперед, чтобы поцеловать.

Дженсен закрывает глаза, когда он, взяв его за подбородок, приближает их лица, и Джаред на секунду зависает, рассматривая мокрые, слипшиеся в острые стрелки ресницы, яркий румянец на щеках и бледные из-за холода губы. Дженсен лениво приоткрывает один глаз, явно собираясь сказать что-то в духе Данниль, но, заметив взгляд, ничего не говорит, и Джаред, наконец, целует его. Обхватывает лицо руками, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад, касается губ губами и, когда Дженсен приоткрывает рот, скользит языком внутрь.

Позабытая дверь так и остается открытой, и свет на лестничной площадке гаснет, оставляя их в полной темноте. Джаред слушает, всем телом улавливая малейший шорох: как шелестит ткань пальто Дженсена, когда он кладет одну руку на его талию, как папки, выскользнув из рук, падают с глухим стуком на пол, как Дженсен бормочет что-то неразборчивое в поцелуй, вплетая пальцы ему в волосы

— Ванна, — хрипло говорит Дженсен, вдруг отстраняясь, и Джаред, все еще поглаживая его щеку, чувствует, как она горит. — Ты собирался принять ванну.

— Точно, — соглашается он. — А ты уронил свои драгоценные документы.

Дженсен чертыхается, но, прежде чем наклониться за папками, быстро целует Джареда еще раз и отступает на шаг назад.

— И прекрати ухмыляться, — приказывает он, подбирая бумаги и отправляясь в единственную комнату, которая служит им и гостиной, и спальней.

— Я не ухмыляюсь, — возражает Джаред, направляясь в ванную и пытаясь стереть с лица глупую улыбку.

— Ухмыляешься, — отрезает Дженсен. — И не надо говорить, что я тебя не вижу — я _чувствую_ , что ты ухмыляешься.

Джаред в ответ громко смеется и включает горячую воду.

***

Первый раз просыпаться рядом с Дженсеном было неловко и стыдно: Джаред раньше никогда не засыпал с парнями, если только не считать ночлежек у Чада в детстве.

С другой стороны, мертвым Джаред тоже раньше никогда не был.

Хорошо еще, что он проснулся раньше Дженсена. До этой ночи Джаред спал на диване, а Дженсен занимал единственную кровать и всегда оказывался на ногах первым. А теперь у Джареда появился шанс рассмотреть его как следует.

Он думал, что после смерти все шрамы и отметины из прошлой жизни должны пропасть, но они были тут как тут — на его теле, во всяком случае. След от операции по удалению аппендицита на боку, ожог, полученный в детстве, на предплечье, шрам на бедре, который он заполучил после того, как в шесть лет свалился с велосипеда.

И это было здорово, что они остались с ним — напоминали о том, кем он был, и, кем, по сути, продолжал являться. Связывали с прошлым, с семьей, с самим собой.

Поэтому ему было так любопытно посмотреть, какие отметины носил на себе Дженсен.

Тот спал рядом, на животе, подмяв под себя подушку и выставив на обозрение голую спину. Джаред осторожно потянул его за плечо, заставляя развернуться, и приготовился, если что, сразу же прикинуться спящим. Но Дженсен, однако, даже не открыл глаз, только проворчал что-то, переворачиваясь на спину. Джаред прошелся взглядом по гладкой груди, шее, животу и сдался — кожа везде была ровная, без единого изъяна, как будто Дженсен, как какой-нибудь Терминатор, самовосстановился после смерти.

Конечно, Джим говорил, что такое бывает, если повреждения, нанесенные телу во время смерти, оказывались слишком серьезными, как у Данниль или Женевьев, например. Но даже у них были какие-то шрамы или царапины, доставшиеся в наследство от настоящей жизни.

А Дженсен — Дженсен был абсолютно чист. Джаред даже ладони ему проверил, вспомнил, что у Данниль был шрам между указательным и большим пальцем, но и тут все было в порядке.

— Что ты ищешь? — с любопытством спросил вдруг Дженсен, и Джаред подскочил от неожиданности, так и не выпустив его пальцы из своих.

Передернув плечами, он попробовал было убрать руки за спину, но Дженсен внезапно молниеносным движением схватил его за запястье и подтащил к себе.

— Ты как? — спросил он, заглядывая Джареду в лицо. — Не простудился?

Джаред помотал головой. Ужасно несправедливо, кстати, что даже после смерти ему могут грозить грипп и температура.

— Так как ты? — неожиданно мягко повторил Дженсен. — В порядке?

— Никак не могу привыкнуть, что мне теперь туда нельзя, — помолчав, пробормотал Джаред. — Что мне нельзя с ней поговорить, нельзя позвонить Мэган, нельзя поздравить маму с днем рождения. Это просто… странно.

— Ты привыкнешь, — ответил Дженсен, усаживаясь на кровати. Его пальцы скользнули к локтю Джареда, а затем спустились обратно к кисти. — Не сразу, но привыкнешь.

— Ты привык? — спросил Джаред, переворачивая свою ладонь и накрывая ею ладонь Дженсена.

Дженсен криво улыбнулся и высвободил пальцы.

— Да нет еще.

***

Дженсен приходит, когда Джаред почти засыпает в горячей воде.

Ванна старая, на чугунных ножках и вся обскрябанная, но Джареду она нравится — в доме Сэнди был только душ, так что с первой минуты в новой квартире Джаред решил, что это его новая святая обязанность — вариться каждый вечер по часу практически в кипятке.

Дженсен горячую воду терпеть не может. Как и горячий кофе, горячий суп или даже летнюю жару.

— Вылезай давай, — говорит он, опускаясь на колени рядом с ванной и складывая локти на бортике. — Нам нужно закончить со списками, иначе Джим нас прибьет.

— Знаю, — лениво отзывается Джаред, откидывая голову назад и закрывая глаза. — Но я все еще не чувствую ног, и рук, и носа.

— И ты все еще врешь, — отзывается Дженсен, опуская голову на скрещенные руки.

Джаред проезжается мокрой ладонью по его макушке, и Дженсен, смешно фыркнув, мотает головой, чтобы сбросить его руку.

— А вот и нет.

— А вот и да.

Джаред скользит ладонью по его затылку, забирается влажными пальцами за ворот свитера, чувствуя, как кожа под прикосновениями покрывается мурашками. Дженсен наклоняет голову вперед, давая больший доступ, а потом мягко отстраняется.

— Вода не горячая, — быстро говорит Джаред, когда он поднимается на ноги.

Дженсен улыбается, глядя на него сверху вниз, а затем, пожав плечами, стаскивает с себя свитер. Потом расстегивает ремень на джинсах и, переступив через них, забирается в ванну, устраиваясь напротив Джареда.

— Так кто там в списке назавтра? — интересуется Джаред, погружаясь в воду чуть глубже и разводя ноги, чтобы Дженсену было где уместиться.

— Всего пара человек, — отзывается Дженсен с закрытыми глазами. — Правда, Джим сказал, чтобы мы зашли к нему утром. Есть еще кто-то. Особый.

Особый в их случае значит, что либо этот человек станет Жнецом, либо что это кто-то из их семей. Джаред едва ощутимо напрягается. Дженсен чувствует и толкает его ногой.

— Расслабься, — говорит он. — Вряд ли это кто-то из наших. Иначе нас с тобой не позвали бы.

Дженсен впервые упоминает о своей семье, и Джаред задумчиво роняет:

— Я и не знал, что твоя семья жива.

— Конечно, жива, — фыркает Дженсен. — Это только я отличился.

— Как? — быстро, чтобы не передумать, спрашивает Джаред.

Дженсен открывает глаза и растерянно на него смотрит:

— Что?..

— Как? — повторяет Джаред. — Как ты умер?

Дженсен шумно сглатывает и ежится, обхватив себя руками:

— Вода действительно не горячая.

Джаред, подняв целую волну, наклоняется к нему и, взяв за запястье, привлекает к себе.

— Так как? — спрашивает он, зажав Дженсена между колен.

Тот вытирает с лица мыльную пену и, поморщившись, дергает плечом:

— Да какая разница.

— Большая, — настаивает Джаред. — Я ведь тебе рассказал.

— Я там был, — напоминает Дженсен.

— Тем более.

Дженсен высвобождает руку и, потерев подбородок, устраивает его на плече Джареда. Скорее всего, не от того, что ему захотелось — просто так Джареду не видно его лица, и Дженсену так, наверное, проще.

— Я потерял работу, — начинает он неуверенно. Джаред кладет руки на его бедра, чуть разворачивая, чтобы было удобнее, и Дженсен плавным движением перебирается на его колени. — И меня бросила девушка. — Он молчит пару секунд, а потом негромко смеется, плотно прижимаясь к Джареду, и продолжает: — Это сейчас все это кажется глупым, а тогда я думал, что моя жизнь кончена.

Джаред хмурится, начиная понимать.

— Ты что, сам?..

— Ага, — бесшабашно улыбается Дженсен, прижимаясь губами к его шее. — Сам. Наглотался таблеток.

— Тебе же было всего двадцать четыре, — глухо говорит Джаред, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце Дженсена напротив его собственного. — Зачем ты… Да, нет, эй, я понимаю, — перебивает он сам себя, понятия не имея, что говорить. До этого ему не доводилось говорить с самоубийцами — особенно с теми, у кого все получилось. — Все в порядке.

— Ну, я любил свою работу, — задумчиво говорит Дженсен.

— Нашел бы новую.

— И девушку свою я тоже любил.

— А она просто дура, — неприязненно замечает Джаред.

— Попробуй скажи это Данниль в лицо, — отзывается Дженсен, заставляя его замереть.

— Данниль? — бормочет он. — Ты и Данниль?.. Вы встречались? Тогда?

— Три года, — подтверждает Дженсен. — Ничего хорошего, как видишь, не вышло.

— Но ты сделал ее Жнецом, — потрясенно говорит Джаред. — Как тебе это удалось?

— Да не делал я ничего, — огрызается Дженсен. — Это же не мы решаем. Просто как-то так вышло.

Джаред молча кивает и обнимает его крепче. Вода вокруг просто ледяная, так что, потянувшись, он выкручивает вентиль с горячей водой и устраивается обратно.

— Почему ты раньше не говорил? — спрашивает он, проводя ладонью по спине Дженсена. — И как так вышло, что Данниль, ну, сгорела?

Дженсен, услышав его неуверенный тон, смеется и треплет по волосам.

— Я ни при чем, честное слово, — весело говорит он. — Джаред, успокойся, десять лет уже прошло. Мы почти забыли.

— Почти не считается, — отвечает Джаред. Дженсен за волосы оттягивает его голову назад и быстро целует в подбородок, скользнув пальцами по колючей щеке. — Ну?

— Случайность, — отзывается Дженсен. — Просто цепочка случайностей. Как с тобой.

Джаред внимательно смотрит на него, не зная, что отвечать на подобное заявление, но Дженсен снова принимается целовать его, так что это он пропускает мимо ушей.

— И, если уж говорить о погубленной молодости, — ухмыляется Дженсен, — то жалеть надо тебя. Ты ведь даже младше меня.

— Это у меня была случайность, — возражает Джаред. — Но я даже рад.

— Моей или своей безвременной кончине? — уточняет Дженсен, ладонью закрывая ему глаза.

Джаред ведется за его пальцами, слепо прижимаясь губами к тыльной стороне, и отвечает в темноту:

— Сразу всему. Иначе я бы тебя не встретил.

— И женился бы на Сэнди, — говорит тот ему на ухо, так тихо, что почти ничего не разобрать, но Джаред все равно понимает, каким-то шестым чувством, вечно настроенным на Дженсена. — Завел бы детей. Был бы жив.

— Я и так немертвый, — улыбается Джаред. — Какая разница.

Дженсен сцеловывает его улыбку под шум льющейся на пол воды, а Джаред так и не открывает глаз.

***

— Так почему? — спрашивает он, когда Дженсен, завернутый в халат, садится за стол со своей тарелкой спагетти. — Почему ты раньше никому не рассказал?

Отчеты о душах Джаред сдвинул на самый край и теперь пытается разом намотать свою порцию макарон на вилку, пока Дженсен возится с соусом.

— Это, вообще-то, унизительно, — ровным голосом отвечает он. — Что ты умер по собственной глупости.

— Ну, Женевьев же всем рассказывает, — воруя у Дженсена стакан с соком, возражает Джаред.

— Я не думаю, что Женевьев сделала это сама, — сухо отзывается Дженсен. — Мне кажется, выпасть из окна ей весьма любезно помог жених.

— Зачем? — с открытым ртом застывает Джаред.

— Наследство, — пожимает плечами Дженсен. — Скорее всего.

— Великая Депрессия, — с благоговением кивает Джаред. — А я и не знал.

— Ешь давай, — беззлобно поддевает Дженсен. — Я твои отчеты проверять не буду.

— А я и не просил, — обижается Джаред.

— Но собирался.

— А вот и нет.

— А вот и да.

— Ну, разве что половину.

Дженсен смеется и забирает у него стакан.

***

— Это самое мерзкое место из всех возможных, — замечает он философски, брезгливо дотрагиваясь до ручки двери. — Неудивительно, что Джиму тут нравится.

— Большой Брат все слышит, — говорит Данниль, топчась на месте. — Осторожно.

Джаред внимательно, будто они видятся в первый раз, изучает ее. Она все такая же, какой была всегда, но он пытается представить ее с Дженсеном — и выходит до боли просто и хорошо.

Если Данниль что-то и замечает, то виду не подает. Когда Дженсен, наконец, открывает дверь, она первая заходит внутрь, как ни в чем не бывало рассуждая о душах, которые ей пришлось собрать за этот квартал. Джаред идет следом, но Дженсен неожиданно ловит его за плечо и останавливает.

— Не надо, — говорит он мягко.

— Не надо что? — шепотом, чтобы Данниль не услышала, спрашивает Джаред.

Дженсен стягивает с него дурацкую полосатую шапку — подарок матери на позапрошлое Рождество, раньше Джаред ее не носил — и пихает в руки. Убирает с лица волосы, быстрым, нежным движением и пожимает плечами.

— Просто не надо.

Джареду ужасно хочется сорвать себе поцелуй, но он просто комкает шапку в руках и кивает.

— Ладно.

Они поднимаются наверх по скрипучей, шаткой лестнице и находят Данниль, стоящей около двери с выбитым стеклом. Только из нижней рамы торчит пара острых зазубрин.

— Где вы застряли? — недовольно спрашивает она. — Я скоро окоченею тут. Дурацкая зима. Дурацкий снег. Дурацкий лед. — Повернувшись к Джареду, она широко улыбается: — Никто меня не поймет, как ты.

Джаред ухмыляется и кивает, нахлобучив шапку ей на голову. Он собирается сказать что-то о том, как Данниль ненавидит открытый огонь, но вдруг вспоминает, как сильно Дженсен недолюбливает все горячее, и, крутанувшись на месте, говорит ему:

— Ты был там. Когда она горела, ты был там.

Данниль крупно вздрагивает и снимает с себя шапку.

— Ты ему рассказал, — бормочет она. — Вау.

Дженсен отворачивается, а она, отряхнув руки, которыми опиралась на пыльный подоконник, говорит:

— Я пойду внутрь, а вы пока устройте милую семейную разборку.

Дверь за ней закрывается с едва слышным дребезжанием, и один из осколков падает на пол.

— Ты забрал ее душу? — быстро спрашивает Джаред. — Ты же говорил, нас не просят забирать души близких! Что есть правила…

— Нет никаких правил! — вдруг орет Дженсен, заставляя его потрясенно отступить назад. — Ты думаешь им, там, — он тычет пальцем в грязный серый потолок, — есть дело до твоих переживаний? Это мы тут пытаемся облегчить друг другу работу, если можем, но им там плевать. Всегда так было и всегда так будет.

— Ты же мог отказаться, — говорит Джаред тихо. — Попросить кого-нибудь еще. Джима или Женевьев.

— Мне показалось, что это нечестно, — негромко говорит Дженсен в сторону.

Джаред, прищурившись, смотрит на него, а затем угрюмо кивает, шагнув к двери:

— Может, ты и прав.

— Я не должен был кричать, — говорит Дженсен ему в спину.

— Я не должен был спрашивать, — в тон отзывается Джаред.

Он дергает на себя ручку двери, собираясь сделать шаг вперед, но останавливается, когда Дженсен осторожно дотрагивается до его локтя.

— Прежде чем ты войдешь, — говорит он, накрывая его руку своей. — Я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Насчет особого задания.

Джаред закрывает глаза, прислоняясь к его груди спиной. Он так и знал. Особый — это кто-то из его семьи, вот почему Дженсен с утра сам не свой.

— Кто это? — выдавливает он.

Дженсен молча поглаживает его по запястью, успокаивая, как маленького, явно не зная, как и что сказать.

— Ну? — настаивает Джаред.

Если это мама… Или папа… А вдруг это Мэган? Джаред не может забрать Мэган, она еще такая маленькая, это несправедливо, что…

— Сэнди, — говорит Дженсен и отпускает его руку.

***

Тогда, в то первое утро, когда Джаред действительно смирился с тем, что жизнь для него закончилась, они с Дженсеном не говорили про поцелуй. И вообще не говорили про ночь, проведенную около дома Сэнди. Вместо этого Дженсен в сотый раз объяснял новые обязанности Джареда, и тот впервые слушал и вникал. Это было даже забавно и важно — забрать душу человека за пару секунд до его смерти, чтобы она не почувствовала, что происходит с телом.

— Я однажды опоздал, — сказал Дженсен, передавая ему кружку с чаем. — И дорого за это поплатился.

Джаред сделал большой глоток душистого, ароматного напитка и поинтересовался:

— Что случилось?

— Она сгорела, — спокойно ответил Дженсен, и Джаред тогда даже не подумал связать это с Данниль. — И горела до самого конца.

Шумно сглотнув, Джаред кивнул:

— Правило первое — забирать до смерти, так?

— Именно.

— А второе?

— А второе узнаешь на практике, — улыбнулся Дженсен. — Одевайся, нам пора.

Первым заданием Джареда оказался старичок из дома престарелых. Вернее, это было далеко не первое задание, но раньше вместо Джареда трудиться приходилось Дженсену. А теперь Джаред сам собирался со всем справиться.

— Это очень просто, — повторял Дженсен. — Тебе просто нужно дотронуться до него, и все. Сможешь?

Старичок, абсолютно безобидный на вид, сидел в углу комнаты и переключал каналы на доисторическом телевизоре.

— Заговори с ним, — сказал Дженсен. — Будь с ним добрым или вежливым. А потом невзначай дотронься до него.

— Я не хочу его убивать, — беспомощно пробормотал Джаред.

— Он все равно умрет, — пожал плечами Дженсен. — Но ты можешь помочь ему.

— Господи, — сказал Джаред, делая крошечный шаг вперед. — Я чувствую себя просто как Доктор Смерть.

— Иди уже, — напряжено глядя на часы, поторопил Дженсен. — Осталось полминуты.

Джаред неуверенно оглянулся на него, и тот закатил глаза:

— Решай быстрее, если не хочешь, чтобы он испытал все радости инфаркта.

Вздохнув, Джаред в два шага преодолел расстояние до диванчика и уселся рядом со старичком.

— Добрый день, сэр, — проговорил он, чувствуя на себя напряженный взгляд Дженсена. — Вы мистер Роден? Мистер Джон О. Роден?

Старичок недоуменно взглянул на него, но кивнул, и Джаред быстро протянул ему руку.

— Просто хотел поздороваться, — натянуто улыбнулся он.

Мистер Роден пожал его ладонь своей, сухонькой и сморщенной, и Джаред почувствовал, что его душа буквально… прилипла к пальцам. Ощущение, во всяком случае, было такое, хотя рука на поверку оказалась совершенно чистой.

А через тринадцать секунд мистер Джон О. Роден скончался.

— Я это сделал, — потрясенно пробормотал Джаред, глядя на то, как призрак Джона О. Родена наклоняется над своим телом и с любопытством осматривает его. — Я это сделал.

— Ты ангел? — деловито поинтересовался тот.

— Я… — кашлянул Джаред. — Я вроде как должен помочь вам, так что…

— Мы не ангелы, — заявил Дженсен, подошедший следом. — Ангелы как раз любят, чтобы их руки оставались чистыми, а мы тут для грязной работы*. Вы случайно не видите дверь?

Старичок осмотрелся по сторонам и покачал головой:

— Дверь? Так все и произойдет?

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил Дженсен. — Я ни разу ее не видел.

— И что будет дальше? — спросил мистер Роден.

Дженсен пожал плечами:

— Вернетесь — расскажете нам**.

Им удалось спровадить душу мистера Родена только минут через десять, и в конце Джаред чувствовал себя таким вымотавшимся, что готов был сразу и навсегда отказаться от этой работы.

— Ты привыкнешь, — снова сказал Дженсен, выводя его на улицу. — Это мерзко, но это нужно. Ты делаешь хорошее дело.

— Я никогда не привыкну, — стуча зубами от холода, возразил Джаред. — Мне все еще кажется, что я его убил.

Дженсен раздраженно хлопнул его по плечу.

— Никого ты не убил.

— И все равно, — заартачился Джаред. — Он же был жив, и вот его не стало.

Дженсен, так и не убравший руку с плеча, развернул за него Джареда к себе лицом и медленно, по словам повторил:

— Ты. Никого. Не. Убивал.

В какой-то момент этих переглядываний Джаред его поцеловал, но потом оказалось, что оба не запомнили, когда именно.

Зато на этот раз поцелуй был очень даже настоящим.

***

— Я не буду это делать, — говорит Джаред, врываясь в кабинет Джима. — И вам не позволю.

Данниль, сидящая на краю стола, сочувственно смотрит на него. Джим вздыхает и пожимает плечами:

— Это ничего не изменит. Ты же знаешь, Джаред.

— Это точно она? — негромко интересуется Дженсен. — Не могло быть ошибки?

Джим мягко качает головой.

— Я могу сделать это за вас, — предлагает Данниль. — Если это поможет.

— Или я, — добавляет Дженсен. — Джаред?

Джаред зажмуривается и отсчитывает про себя до десяти.

— Я хочу увидеть список, — говорит он спокойно.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — отвечает Джим, протягивая ему длинный свиток, вроде тех, что вылезают из факса. — Четырнадцатая сверху.

Джаред быстро находит нужную строчку и пару минут смотрит на нее, оглушенный.

Она действительно там, и это действительно она.

Сандра К. Маккой.

И напротив — Жнец по назначению предводителя.

Дженсен кладет ладонь ему на плечо.

— Джаред, мы все сделаем, — говорит Джим. — Ты не волнуйся.

— Она станет Жнецом? — спрашивает он. — Станет как мы? Ведь ты стала! — указывает он на Данниль. — И мы стали! Почему бы ей не стать Жнецом?

— Никаких распоряжений не поступало, — безлично отвечает Джим.

Дженсен подводит его к шаткому стулу и заставляет сесть.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — говорит он быстро, опускаясь на корточки перед Джаредом. — Мы ее спасем.

— Как спасли меня? — с издевкой спрашивает Данниль, болтая в воздухе ногами. — Не ври ему, Дженсен. Лучше он уже сейчас примирится с этим.

— Заткнись, — резко говорит Дженсен одновременно с Джаредом, который выдыхает:

— Когда?

— Иди ты, — спокойно отрезает Данниль. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ее не спасти, раз ее имя попало в список. Это невозможно.

— Так когда? — громко спрашивает Джаред, не давая Дженсену ответить.

— Завтра, в полдень, — отзывается Джим.

— Особые распоряжения? — деловито интересуется Данниль.

— Никаких.

— Хочешь, чтобы это сделал я? — напряженно спрашивает Дженсен, помолчав. — Или Данниль?

Джаред растерянно смотрит на его руки на своих коленях и качает головой.

— Лучше я сам.

***

— Ты не выдержишь, — говорит Данниль. — Ты впадешь в депрессию, а вместе с тобой — и Дженни. И мы все знаем, чем это для него кончилось. Не поступай так с нами.

Она сидит на полу в их гостиной-спальне, прижав колени к груди, и наблюдает за тем, как Джаред мечется по комнате туда-сюда.

— И какая тебе разница? — продолжает она. — Ты, что, по-прежнему любишь ее?

— Конечно, люблю! — взвивается Джаред, и Дженсен, вздрогнув, роняет кружку на пол, так и не донеся ее до чайника.

— Упс, — говорит Данниль. — Неловко вышло.

— Не так люблю, — тушуется Джаред, останавливаясь. — Я люблю ее… Да не знаю я.

Дженсен молча принимается подбирать осколки кружки, и Джаред идет к нему, чтобы помочь.

— Я не это имел в виду, — говорит он. — Я не знаю, что я имел в виду.

— Все в порядке, — кивает Дженсен. — Дай сюда, порежешься.

Они ссыпают осколки в мусорку, и Дженсен достает новую чашку.

— Я правда не люблю ее, — говорит Джаред ему в спину. — Не люблю ее — _так_.

— А Дженни? — поддразнивает Данниль весело, но когда Джаред поворачивается к ней, то видит, насколько серьезно выражение ее лица. — Его ты любишь так?

Джаред передергивает плечами и с размаху опускается на кровать.

— Голова болит, — жалуется он.

Дженсен, отдав кружку с чаем Данниль, садится на кровать рядом с ним и мягко заставляет устроить голову на своих коленях. Его пальцы массируют виски, поглаживают волосы и касаются лба, вынуждая Джареда прекратить хмуриться.

Он не знает, как облечь в слова то, что чувствует к Дженсену, но понимает, что тому это и не нужно. Дженсен, наверное, даже раньше него понял.

— Может, я должен был умереть, — говорит он вдруг. — Чтобы оказаться тут. Так?

Дженсен ничего не отвечает, и Джаред смотрит на Данниль, которая пожимает плечами.

— И ты должна была умереть, потому что в этом есть какой-то смысл, — продолжает он. — Разве ты не винила себя за то, что произошло с Дженсеном?

Данниль криво улыбается:

— Каждый день.

— И тебе выпал шанс попросить у него прощения, — продолжает Джаред. — В этом должен быть смысл.

— Твоя теория, — говорит Данниль медленно, — настолько же безумна, насколько вероятна. Я не знаю, может, ты и прав. А может, и нет. Но это не отменяет того факта, что Сэнди завтра умрет. Независимо от нас.

— Прекрати напоминать ему об этом, — требует Дженсен.

— Я пытаюсь помочь, — огрызается Данниль.

— У тебя явно не выходит, — фыркнув, сообщает Дженсен. Джаред закрывает глаза, когда его пальцы соскальзывают на плечи, чтобы забраться за ворот рубашки и успокаивающе дотронуться до голой кожи. — Мы можем что-нибудь сделать?

— А ради меня ты так старался? — прищурившись, интересуется Данниль. — Не спал ночами, придумывал, как меня спасти?

— Да, — просто говорит Дженсен, и Данниль кривит губы.

— Увезите ее из города, — говорит она вдруг. — Она выйдет из-под нашей юрисдикции, а, значит, не будет ни под чьей, пока они не поймут, что происходит. — Данниль ставит чашку на пол рядом с собой. — Но я ничего не обещаю. Я не знаю, можно ли обмануть смерть. — И, широко разведя руки, усмехается: — У меня явно не выходит.

***

Они стоят под дверью Сэнди, все втроем: закутанный в шарф Джаред, Дженсен в распахнутом пальто и Данниль, чьи волосы безжалостно треплет ветер.

Женевьев они замечают издалека, она бежит к ним, слишком заметная и яркая в своей красной куртке.

— Я не опоздала? — задыхаясь, спрашивает она и широко улыбается: — Давайте для разнообразия кого-то спасем.

— Что мы ей скажем? — беспомощно говорит Джаред. — Привет, мы тут узнали, что ты завтра умрешь?

— Нет, — отвечает Дженсен.

— Именно, — говорит Данниль и надавливает на кнопку звонка.

Дверь открывается почти мгновенно, и Джаред оказывается совершенно не готов увидеть Сэнди.

Он нелепо взмахивает руками, чуть не падая на ровном месте, и Дженсену приходится ловить его — как обычно. Почувствовав его руку на своей, Джаред выдыхает и пытается успокоить бешеное сердцебиение.

Сэнди озадаченно смотрит на них, привычно прислонившись к дверному косяку. Джаред жадно изучает ее, скользя взглядом по телу, по темным, собранным в небрежный пучок, волосам, по усталому, изможденному лицу. Она, вроде, похудела и как-то уменьшилась, съежившись, будто в ожидании удара.

Джареда тянет к ней как магнитом, но…

Но Дженсен — гораздо более сильный магнит.

— Привет, — улыбается Данниль. — Мы из санэпидеминспекции. Вам срочно нужно свалить из этого дома, а еще лучше — из этого города или штата, если вы хотите жить своей прекрасной и безмятежной жизнью дальше.

— Данниль! — едва слышно стонет Дженсен.

— Это что, шутка такая? — переводит на него взгляд Сэнди. — Если да, то, пожалуйста, уходите. У меня сегодня проблемы с чувством юмора.

— Почему? — не сдержавшись, спрашивает Джаред.

Он знает, что Сэнди его не узнает — после смерти Жнецы для всех, кроме своих, начинают выглядеть совершенно по-другому, но все равно старательно прячет лицо в шарфе.

— Что?.. — растерянно спрашивает Сэнди.

— Почему у тебя сегодня проблемы с чувством юмора? — повторяет Джаред.

Сэнди, закусив губу, яростно смотрит на него и начинает часто-часто моргать.

— Потому что сегодня годовщина смерти моего жениха! — кричит она вдруг и шумно всхлипывает.

Женевьев, ойкнув, подлетает к ней и начинает утешающе ворковать.

А Джаред, изумленно глядя на них, способен думать только о том, что прозевал свою первую годовщину.

И еще — что впервые видит Сэнди плачущей.

***

— Тебе правда нужно уехать, — говорит он, делая шаг вперед.

Сэнди, зло вытирающая щеки, вскидывает голову и упрямо смотрит на него. Джаред отлично знает это ее выражение лица — она не сдастся, даже если ей пригрозить немедленной смертью.

Что ей, в принципе, уже грозит.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он. — Уезжай. Всего на пару дней. Съезди к тете Мэри, ладно? Или к Мелиссе, она наверняка соскучилась.

С каждым его словом Сэнди становится все бледнее. Дженсен дергает его за плечо, пытаясь остановить, но Джаред обязан хотя бы попытаться.

— Или к дяде Томасу? — предлагает он. — Сэнди, пожалуйста, послушай меня. Нас.

— Господи, — бормочет Данниль позади.

Сэнди всматривается в его лицо, а потом, как слепая, протягивает руку и касается щеки. Джаред даже не замечает, как мгновенно соскальзывает с его плеча ладонь Дженсена.

— Джаред? — говорит Сэнди едва слышно, и он закрывает глаза.

Ее пальцы касаются его на грани неощутимости, Джаред накрывает их своими и переплетает между собой.

— Да, — говорит он, все еще не поднимая век. — Да-да. Джаред. Ты уедешь?

Сэнди тонко вскрикивает, в унисон с начинающей чертыхаться Данниль. Джаред открывает глаза и смотрит на нее, не зная, что сказать, как убедить ее послушаться. Сэнди приоткрывает рот, потом закрывает его, а затем снова внезапно начинает плакать. Джареду приходится встряхнуть ее, чтобы она успокоилась.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляюще тянет он. — Уезжай, Сэнди, прямо сейчас. Собери вещи, садись в машину и даже не оглядывайся. Пожалуйста.

Сэнди молчит долгие минуты. За это время Данниль успевает усесться на ступенях крыльца, как и Женевьев, а Дженсен отойти куда-то в сторону.

— Да, — наконец, бормочет она. — Если ты просишь, если так нужно…

— Нужно, — говорит он быстро. — Очень нужно! Давай, иди за вещами.

Сэнди, как сомнамбула, разворачивается, чтобы вернуться в том, но потом вдруг замирает и смотрит на него поверх плеча.

— А ты? — напряженно спрашивает она. — Ты поедешь со мной?

***

Дженсен сидит в ванне, полной горячей воды, когда раздается привычный скрип двери, а затем — тяжелая поступь Джареда. Закрыв глаза, он сползает вниз, пока не оказывается в воде по самую макушку.

— Ты решил утопиться? — говорит Джаред, когда он выныривает обратно, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

— А ты решил вернуться? — отдышавшись, парирует Дженсен.

— Я и не собирался уезжать.

Джаред усаживается на бортик ванной и зачерпывает полную ладонь пены. А затем, как маленький, шлепает ее на голову Дженсену.

— Ты ушел с ней в дом, — говорит тот, отплевываясь. — Ты сел с ней в машину. И ничего не отвечал на вопросы Данниль.

— Это были вопросы? — вздергивает бровь Джаред. — А мне показалось, что она материлась, как сапожник.

— Между вопросами — вполне возможно, — соглашается Дженсен. — Почему ты вернулся?

На Джареде только тонкая футболка, которая от жаркого воздуха в ванной уже успела прилипнуть к телу. Дженсен смотрит на него, как на чужого, пытаясь понять, что им движет, и у него ни черта не выходит. Как обычно, впрочем. Джаред, может, и думает, что он открытая книга, но Дженсену так совершенно не кажется.

— Я не собирался уезжать, — мягко повторяет Джаред. — Я просто отвез ее. Откуда мне было знать, что она не погибнет, например, в аварии? Я хотел убедиться.

— Ты мог бы сказать, — говорит Дженсен медленно. — Предупредить.

— Мне показалось, ты понял, — с обезоруживающей логикой отзывается Джаред. — Ты же всегда меня понимаешь.

Он поднимается на ноги, и Дженсен чуть не дергается следом, чтобы попытаться его остановить. Но Джаред и не собирается уходить — он просто начинает раздеваться. Движения у него порывистые, резкие, как танцор он провалился бы мгновенно. Но Дженсен жадно и с какой-то глупой нежностью следит за ним, сам не понимая, почему тугой комок в груди так и не отпускает.

Он на самом деле не верил, что Джаред вернется. Данниль говорила, что вернется, а он мотал головой, пока ей, наконец, не надоело, и она не отправила его домой, отсыпаться.

Вместо кровати Дженсен очутился в ванной, и спустя полчаса объявился Джаред.

Который, уже выскользнув из одежды и нижнего белья, забирается в ванную — не напротив, как Дженсен обычно, а так, чтобы прижаться спиной к его груди. Устроившись между ног Дженсена, он закрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад. Дженсен находит его ладонь и берет в свою.

— Вода горячая, — говорит Джаред бездумно. — Хорошо.

— Я думал, ты не вернешься, — невпопад говорит Дженсен. — Она в порядке?

— Наверное, — отзывается Джаред. — Не знаю. Может быть.

— Мы можем позвонить ей завтра после полудня, — осторожно предлагает Дженсен.

Джаред молча качает головой.

От горячей воды в воздух поднимается пар, который, кружась, оседает на зеркале. Джаред в его руках совершенно расслабленный, но Дженсен отлично понимает, что это мнимое спокойствие, хотя понятия не имеет, что с этим делать.

Он никогда не переживал — так. Данниль погибла через четыре месяца после его собственной смерти, и он сам еще не успел освоиться, не то что придумать как ей помочь. Он вообще почти ничего не помнил из той, настоящей, жизни с Данниль.

Зато с Джаредом — с Джаредом он помнил все.

Устроив подбородок у того на плече, Дженсен сонно бормочет:

— Ты не будешь звонить ей? Почему?

— Я просто… — выталкивает из себя Джаред, и Дженсен обнимает его крепче. — Я просто хочу верить. Что она спаслась. Но если нет…

Дженсен накрывает его губы ладонью, и тот быстро целует ее.

— Все будет хорошо, — глупо обещает он, заставляя Джареда мелко кивнуть в ответ.

— Конечно.

Его бьет озноб, и Дженсен не может ничего с собой поделать, прижимается к нему вплотную, обхватывая его руками поперек туловища. Джаред шумно выдыхает через нос, а затем вдруг смеется:

— Поверить не могу, что ты решил, что я не вернусь.

Дженсен прячет улыбку у него в изгибе шеи. Волосы смешно щекочут нос, и он отстраняется, чтобы потереться им о затылок Джареда.

— Откуда мне было знать? — резонно интересуется он.

А Джаред, вдруг повернувшись, берет его за подборок и, заставив заглянуть себе в глаза, твердо обещает:

— Я всегда буду возвращаться. — Дженсен кивает, отворачиваясь, но он не пускает, упорно повторяя: — Слышишь? Даже не думай, что я когда-нибудь могу не вернуться.

Дженсен сглатывает и кладет ладонь ему на шее, приближая его лицо к своему.

— Слышу.

И целует совсем как в первый раз.


End file.
